This invention relates to novel compositions of thermoplastic blends of polyphenylene ethers and poly(alkenylaromatic) compounds that improve adhesion with polyurethane foam. More particularly, the invention relates to substrate compositions containing polyphenylene ether resins and primary or secondary amine-containing materials. It also relates to a method for promoting the adhesion of polyurethane foam to the surfaces of said substrate compositions. The invention is further related to resinous articles with foam inserts.
Thermoplastic resins have become of interest in recent years as a replacement for metal in the interior parts of automobiles, such as the manufacture of instrument panels, top covers and arm rests in the interior of the car. In these applications one requirement of the plastic resin is that it must adhere to polyurethane foam. Currently, there are plastic products available that are in use for these applications. However, there is a need for improved properties of the plastics and improved adhesion of the plastic with the polyurethane foam.
One such product that has potential for use in the automotive industry is a General Electric Company product called "Noryl". Noryl.RTM. is a registered Trademark for the resinous mixture of polyphenylene ether and poly(alkenylaromatic) compound. Noryl is a good choice for automotive applications because of its high impact strength, flame retardant properties, low cost and dimensional stability. The successful application of Noryl for automotive interior components requires excellent adhesion performance with polyurethane foam. Previously, a resinous mixture of 38 parts by weight polyphenylene ether with 62 parts by weight polystyrene has shown little or no adhesion with polyurethane foam. Thus, there is a need to have a Noryl composition utilizing the properties of the thermoplastic resin mixture that will also provide improved adhesion with polyurethane foam.